


I won’t call you by your name

by Nikky_the_writer



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikky_the_writer/pseuds/Nikky_the_writer
Summary: Reader is a CEO who has a different kind of relationship with Bucky than others, but he wants more…Warning: cursing





	I won’t call you by your name

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr: @nikky-the-writter

Your life was a simple one, some would say that you didn’t even have one, but they just had different priorities. You were one of those people for who was said that are married to their job. You weren’t obsessed with it, but you had to admit that it became more to you than you ever intended. It wasn’t your fault that nowadays you would come to the office early in the morning before everyone and leave late in the evening after everybody else went home hours earlier. There was a reason for it all and you hated to remind yourself about it, however, it was still a part of you. 

You were a CEO in a fast-growing company Vibranium Inc, you were well respected and had a bright future before you and somehow you couldn’t see yourself as a part of it. You were surrounded with so many people for whom you had to fake smiles and seem as you like them when in reality you needed to take a hot shower after touching them. Their personalities were awful and their behavior made you cringe as to them the most important thing was profit and nothing else. That reminded you of your childhood and early life as you were raised by a single father along with your two brothers. Everything was always a competition and none of the three saw you as a contender. You were always separated, left alone, being told you will never achieve anything than being somebodies wife and all of that was a reason for who you were. Your father and your brothers made you their enemy while you were a kid so you became their enemy as a grown up. You put yourself through the right school, got the right job and now was working for their competition. And as much as you would like for that to make you feel satisfied you were alone. You had no friends as you never really had trust in people, but you had at least two people at work who were close to becoming your friends. It was a lonely life that you were living, but still, you wouldn’t change it as it was your choice and you were determined to see how it will end.   
The breakfast you ate earlier turned in your belly as the elevator moved. A silent melody was heard from the speakers and it didn’t do anything but to annoy you this morning. It was around five and you weren’t feeling really well as during night you got a call that your father was in the hospital after having a heart attack. You didn’t go to the hospital, you even hanged up not caring for what your brother had to say, but somehow guilt settled in your mind.   
When elevators doors opened you would usually immediately walked out but now you were a bit overwhelmed so they almost closed on you. As you placed the hand between the doors for them to stop closing, you took a deep breath.  
“He means nothing, just another fake person in your life,” you whispered under your breath before stepping outside in the dark.   
The office floor was still a bit dark as the Sun hasn’t come up yet and it was not anything new to you. You walked a bit slower than usual but still without even thinking about it heading to your office. But when you were close to your door you almost screamed as you heard a voice close to you.  
“Good morning,” a male voice said.  
You tilted your head to the side quite confused. When your eyes landed on the figure sitting at one of the tables with his computer your brows furrowed. You were well aware of every employee that worked on your floor and you knew that he wasn’t one of them.    
“Who are you?” you questioned turning your whole body towards where he was sitting. He was about to stand up but you gestured for him to stay sited.  
“I am James Barnes, but everyone calls me Bucky,” he said nervously. “I am the ne-”  
You interrupted him and he lowered his gaze from you.   
“You are being relocated from our branch in London where you were for three years.”  
His eyes widened as you said the details about his whereabouts and it didn’t go unnoticed by you.  
“I’m not a stalker Mr. Barnes I am your boss. I am the one who approved your request and shouldn’t your first day be tomorrow?”  
“Yes, but I wanted to get settled and prepare everything. Wanda said that I could come today,” Bucky talked and his eyes wandered around as he didn’t know should he look at you as you were a bit intimidating.   
“Did Wanda explain you everything?” you asked and Bucky nodded. “If you need help with anything feel free to ask Wanda or me,” you said before continuing on your way but before entering you turned around to where he was only to see him already staring at you. “And Bucky I think that you should know that I am the one who arrives first in the morning.”  
Bucky smiled to himself after you closed the door. He had to admit that the decision to move from London was a good one as you seemed like a better boss than his previous one.

Days went by and you and Bucky were getting along really well and you actually didn’t have to fake a smile while around him however your self-preservation restricted you from smiling brightly. Still a small smile was better than a fake one; however, it didn’t seem like that to Bucky. He would see you sometimes talking with men that were on a higher position than him and you would always laugh and smile the way you never did with him and you would also be tactile with them, touching their upper arms and it made him jealous. It made him also self-conscious and he really liked you so he decided to work even harder and to become like one of those men as he wanted that kind of attention from you and not the kind he already had which was actually the one a few people in your life had ever gotten and he was ready to throw it away.

* * *

“You are going to visit your mom this weekend, right?” you asked Bucky after swallowing the bite of your spicy chicken.  
“No,” Bucky answered quietly without any other explanation.   
You were both sitting on the floor next to his table while eating your dinner after everybody else has already left.  
“What do you mean? Didn’t you say that this week is a family dinner and that you will finally meet your sister’s boyfriend? Was it canceled?” you asked hopefully as recently you had noticed a sudden change in Bucky. You had noticed that his behavior was starting to mirror those of the man you hate; you only hoped it wasn’t true as he became your friend.   
“No, it wasn’t canceled. I have to finish documents for my clients and it can’t wait.”  
“But going out yesterday with other guys and coming hangover to work wasn’t a waste of time that you could use for our clients?” you asked already gathering your containers with food before getting up.   
“So I can’t even relax away from work anymore?”  
“Anymore? Bucky you’ve been here for three months and never have I seen you go as low as coming hangover here,” you said sternly before turning away not giving him a chance to explain his actions.  

* * *

Time went by and you distanced yourself from Bucky only communicating to him by your assistant and coming even earlier to work to avoid him. You hoped he would get the message but somehow you didn’t think he had as he was now two months after your little fight, standing in your office after everyone had left. He was told that day that he was being promoted and he was so happy the whole day and he wanted for you to join him in celebrating.  
“You really can’t join me? It’s just one night, Y/N” he asked silently still not wanting to accept the rejection as he thought that finally, he had a chance with you.  
“I have work to do,” you responded not moving your gaze from the papers before you.   
“But I got promoted,” he said stepping closer to your desk and you finally looked up with your face void of emotions.  
“I know that; I didn’t have to be in the room when you were told to know, as I am the CEO, alright?” your voice was harsher than it usually was and Bucky noticed it.   
“Why are you being like this? I just wanted to celebrate with you and to take you to dinner,” Bucky asked a bit louder than before as he was really struggling to understand why you were rejecting him. You were friends so you had to at least like him as a person a bit.   
“I already ate,” it was your only response.   
“What I’m still not good enough for you?” Bucky raised his voice at you feeling somehow betrayed although there was never a guarantee or a promise that you would ever be with him.   
“Mr. Barnes, please leave,” you said tired of the conversation and slightly sad. You liked Bucky, who he used to be but not the person before you.   
“Mr. Barnes? Not Bucky anymore?” he questioned.   
“You lost that privilege,” you simply said staring at him.   
“But if I was more li…” Bucky stopped himself as he realized that all those people who were in higher positions you called by their last name.   
“I thought that you were smarter than this. Just a few people in this company I call by their name, others I call by their last name.”  
“But you always laugh and smile with them the way you never did with me,” he said still confused at what was being brought out in the light.   
“Don’t worry; from now on I will fake smiles with you, too,” you said with a forced smile gracing your face.  
“But all this time I th-”  
“You decided to change yourself, I thought that we were friends but this whole time you think that I am a shallow bitch that wants to be with one of those arrogant bastards and be treated like dirt. And for what in return as I have more money than them, I have more respect for myself than what you think?!”  
“I’m sorry, I j-” Bucky felt like an idiot and was deeply disappointed in himself.  
“You just wanted me to like you, you couldn’t be satisfied with what we had and maybe one day what could’ve been more, but no, what I give is never enough. My father was like that, I would be better in school than my brothers and still, he wanted for them to inherit the business. My brother knocks up a girl in high school and somehow it’s my fault because the girl was my friend. It’s always the same with men who have at least a bit of power, they are assholes and I want nothing with them. I want nothing with you, so please leave, Mr. Barnes,” you said with your voice breaking at the end.   
Bucky wanted to say something, to explain everything but he could see that there was no way back to who you were. He knew that he messed up and that he should have talked to you. Now he didn’t only lose a chance with you or being your friend, but he lost your respect and it made him feel even worse as he now knew that you think that he doesn’t respect you so he left. He left you alone on the floor where only light from your office was present and nothing else just as it was before he ever came there and just as it will remain.


End file.
